Geist
Geist is a scarecrow that was possessed by the spirit of the "Allhallows" Epithet and given life of her own. She is completely enraptured in the spirit of Halloween, and goes around spreading the cheer in whatever way she can. Generally, she's a bit of a chaotic force, but still has humanity in her. Above most other things, she values entertainment, and being bored is the worst option possible. This leads her to a life of wacky hi jinx, and whatever can keep her attention the longest. In this sense, she can appear to be incredibly childish, and that's because she is. She's new to living as a normal person, and learning how to do so is one of her goals along with making sure everyone knows that Halloween is the best. Powers Allhallows, as an Epithet, is what gives Geist both her life and her powers. Her basic weapon is the "Lollipop Chainsaw", which is a lollipop morphed into a chainsaw scythe via Epithet. Her other capabilities include Jack-o-Havoc bombs, that deal area of effect damage along with a special effect based on the carving she gives it. "Trick or Treat" allows her to take stamina from others and morph into candy that can be eaten to heal, or to attack someone immediately if they refuse. "Curse of the Pumpkin Patch" is an attack that has Geist create a 4x4 area of thorny vines that deal damage and slow enemies stuck inside. All of this works in tandem with Geist's Passive: Devil's Night. This gives her a red stat in the form of "Halloween Spirit" which she gains at the start of her turns, whenever she takes damage, and whenever she deals damage. Specifically, she receives half of damage taken and points equivalent to damage amounts she deals/causes. Once she reaches 31 Halloween Spirit, she rips off her mask to reveal her Trickster Spirit Form. This enhances her movement, gives a bonus to rolls, and gives specific buffs to all of her actions. This lasts for two rounds, and is potentially very devastating. Destruction Bench Agreement Episode 65 Geist made her first in appearance in one of Destruction Bench Agreement's Halloween Specials, where she was brought to a giant mansion by Alan Smithee and Elvira Cezeaux to both film a horror movie and also exorcise the spirits haunted the house. Despite potential moral quandaries regarding spirits, Geist was all for the adventure and whatever weird things they'd get into. After wandering around the house for a bit, she and the rest of the party discovered a strange room with flames and a summoning circle. Curious about potential rituals, Geist and the others stood in the flames, releasing the spirits that had been recently sealed by Grobluk. This meant that the party was, once again, tasked with removing the spirits, this time by fulfilling their final requests. These requests ranged from cooking things, to answering riddles, to screaming really loudly. Geist was a pretty active participant in all of these, with special mention going to her pumpkin pie cooking for Remmy Ratthew, and her using Tracigo Locon as a megaphone to "out yell" Thundaren. Eventually, the party put the spirits (excluding Phobos) to rest, leaving them with the final job of defeating a new threat: Larbensbrudd. Geist was extremely effective in this combat, using Jack-o-Havoc vortexes to hold all of Lardensbrudd's skeleton minions and place and build up her Passive. Upon achieving Trickster Spirit Form, she scaled the skeleton monster, placing a powered up Pumpkin Patch on his head. This, paired with her already crazy damage potential and her allies' assistance, allowed them to grind down Lardensbrudd with great efficiency considering his power. Along with Vulture, she tore his head open with her scythe during the final team maneuver. From there, the party left the house before setting it ablaze as per request of Phobos. A job well done, Geist felt very accomplished, and sparked a new pseudo rivalry/friendship with Tracigo. The episode ended with her trying to pull Absinthe away as she attempted to return to the burning house. - Episode 70 Participating in her first "proper" DBA match, Geist was thrown into a Cook Off Combat against Bobby Flay, Gordon Ramsay, and Paul Hollywood #16. With her fellow contestants and Guy Fieri at her side, Geist was ready to both slice and dice in a variety of ways. Unfortunately, despite her assumed strength against Bobby Flay, Flay proved far stronger than anticipated, and avoided her attacks without much effort. No matter what she tried, her efforts to attack him yielded minimal results, and the course of the combat eventually proved too much for her poor scarecrow brain to understand. Frustrated over being tossed around like a sack of candy, she tried a last ditch effort of blowing herself up along with Flay to immediately go into Trickster Spirit Form. This worked, but she failed the follow up, and the combat ended before she was able to try anything else. Being on fire then resulted in her being knocked her out, but after some consoling from Blackberry Cinnamon Twist and healing from Inev the Mirror, she was brought back up to consciousness. Feeling that her time was pretty much wasted, she asked Hot Rod to dump her, along with Inev and Andy y Anderson, in the nearest forest. Trivia * Geist was a character idea that Patronix had around half a year before she was actually made. *After the introduction of Jack O' Lantern, Geist's design was altered greatly as to make it more distinct. Category:Characters Category:Destruction Bench Agreement Characters